Petris Confusion
by solarflare925
Summary: This is the first chapter of a story that i hope to write more of. It's a love story about Peter and Tris from the first book of the Divergent trilogy. There will be Romance and later on some adventure/action. please comment:
1. Petris Confusion Chapter 1

Hey Divergent/insurgent fans! this is my first fanfiction ever, so i'm trying, but i would really like feed back:)

cut me some slack? haha, i hope you enjoy!

Beatrice walked into Four's room. She didn't know exactly what she was hoping to find, but whatever it was, it was there. No, not Four, but the feeling of protection. With all this initiation training, and people dying _inside _their camp worried Tris.

Beatrice knew that Four would be coming back to his room after he finished his dinner. She couldn't make up her mind, whether she was going to stay and surprise him or go back and meet up with Christina. But before Tris could make another thought, the door handle started to turn. Beatrice panicked, oh no...Beatrice didn't know if it was the sudden panic of being interrupted or the thought of Tobias seeing her in his room. Yes, she had just kissed Tobias for the first time the night before. It was under the chasm...and he had just seemed so perfect.

So why was she scared now? Did she think he would finally see her imperfections, and her oddness. Would he never look at her the same way he did that very night before?

Okay, she was over thinking everything, but that was just the way Tris seemed to always think.

By now the door was half way open and Beatrice looked up. Shock covered her face. Tobias, the one she was hoping/expecting to see was not the one standing at the door frame.

It was a man, nothing like Tobias. The same stern expression on his face, but no warmth in his eyes.

-His voice interrupted her thoughts

"Hello Stiff" he said in a very mocking and serious tone.

Wait! Tris recognised him! He is the one always hanging around with the girl Molly and that other guy Drew.

"Peter..." tris said, still in a daze

"That's my name, don't ware it out"

Beatrice was in complete disgust with herself, a second before she thought he was cute but now she realized he is a total jerk! She realized she was just starting at him with her mouth slightly open... She should say something.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tris tried saying with the most disgust in her voice that she could manage.

"I could ask you the same question, he says while lifting an eyebrow. And if you must know, I saw you leave the dining hall and I followed you. I need to talk to you."

Beatrice noticed herself beginning to sweat. Probably because she noticed he took a couple steps towards her. Beatrice freaked out, is he going to hurt me? She thought.

"No thanks! Why would I want to waste my time talking to _you?"_

" _What? _So you would rather snoop through Tobias's room instead?"

Wait- how did Peter know Four's real name? Did he tell him too? As much as she was curious, this was not the time to weigh all the options.

"No-no..." she stuttered. Come on Tris! Pull it together, you're stronger than that, plus it's only Peter. But as much as Tris tried to convince herself that there was nothing to fear, something about peter scared, intimidated, and attracted her all at the same time. Was it his playful but cruel smile? She didn't know, but she still didn't feel safe at the moment.

The worst part of all was that the whole 3 minutes they were standing there; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He definitely was thinking hard about something.

"Why must you stare at me? Why are you here? Go away Peter" She said with the most confidence she could muster.

"Why? So you can kiss your new boyfriend?"

"My god! How did he know about that? Did he follow her last night too?" Tris thought to her self...

"No! What's it to you anyway?" she yelled

"Beatrice" peter said coming closer, as he was only inches away from her face

Please...I am not trying to be mean, I am simply here to warn you."

"Warn me?! About what? I mean...who do you think you are anyway?"

"Listen stiff!" Peter yelled this time

Just be careful about who you choose to let into your life and who you choose to push away! Cause some chances only come once! Peter stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Beatrice stood there in shock, not sure about what just happened... did it happen at all?

After standing in the empty room for ten minutes, Tris decided to head back to the rooms. On her way she tried avoiding certain people like peter, and Christina because Tris knew she would start asking questions about where she was and why she left. And she didn't feel like explaining everything...

Especially when she didn't understand the whole story herself.

When Tris got back to her room, a couple of people where there talking quietly amongst themselves. Beatrice didn't know them, so she figured it would be safe to lay down for a bit. As soon as she layed down the people in the room slowly shuffled out. Beatrice thought that was a bit odd, but nothing too big. Tris didn't care if they left because of her or for something else, but what was now bothering her was that there was silence again. And she knew the first thing to pop up in her mind was Peter. Him? Why did he have to come into that _one_ room that she was in?

Tris stopped herself right there, she tried convincing herself that she had better things to do but none came to mind. So with that stuck burning into her memory she pulled the blankets over her body and tried to get to sleep.


	2. Confusion of Tomorrow

Waking up to the hustle and bustle and people yelling around the Pit is not a necessarily a pleasant way to wake up. Luckily for Tris, she was almost used to it. Never mind that.

That morning Beatrice was like the walking dead (as some people saw it) because she had a game plan. It wasn't a great plan, it was actually kind of cowardly of her, but she promised herself that it was only for the day until she truly got her thoughts straight.

Her plan was to avoid everyone who could complicate things further or ask questions about anything she didn't want to talk about. It was breakfast time so she naturally made the sacrifice to skip the normal day to day social convention for obvious reasons, but let's be honest, she didn't eat much at breakfast anyway. Yes, she knew she might regret it when it came time for the day's intense initiation (but for the life of her, Tris could not remember which stage she was in).

As Beatrice made her way to one of the training rooms, she couldn't help but glance into the dining hall, and see Peter sitting at his table with a couple friends, acting as if nothing was bothering him or running through his mind (as nothing probably was).

Tris found herself just standing there kind of staring (unconscious of the fact) at Peter. This only lasted a couple moments when Peter looked up and just happened to catch a glimpse of Tris looking his direction before she came into realization and bolted for somewhere... anywhere but there! Peter probably took it as nothing...she hoped. Truth be known _she_ was hoping it was nothing as well.

When Tris started running she didn't exactly know where she was going, but her legs somehow knew the way to her initiation room. Her mind and thoughts completely somewhere else, when she ran straight into someone much taller than her standing near the door way of her class. Typical Beatrice, she lost her balance and fell over.

When she looked up, she found none other than one of the worst people she could have encountered at this very moment...


End file.
